


goodbye, my almost lover

by insomyera



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, this is completely up to interpretation but i had the fem warden in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomyera/pseuds/insomyera
Summary: Times like this are nothing. Everything.





	goodbye, my almost lover

A gaze full of knives, dazzling and sad all at once.

—

Times like this are nothing. Everything.

Leliana presses her lips to the Warden’s cheek, fingers linked, eyes bright. She bites her tongue to keep her smile at bay— but it only works for so long. A beat passes and she laughs, tears brimming as her face tinges red. Despite everything, despite this blight— she has found happiness.

A gaze full of hope, steady and unwavering all at once.

—

The archdemon is dead, and along with it half her soul.

She hates this blight, she hates _everything_. Pain and resentment only get her so far, but she utilizes them anyway— without her beacon, she is lost. For now.

But the Chantry could still use her, no? Surely she could still do some good, somewhere— anything but nothing.

Though as the weeks turn to months and then years, no amount of nurturing can heal the gaping hole in her chest.

She is alone, again. _Again._

—

_Farewell, my love_


End file.
